It's A Monkey Thing
by Xiowolfe
Summary: This is a really pointless fic that doesn't have a real purpose, but we all know Ron's fear of Monkies right? Well, he gets tortured because people keep mentioning monkies. My first KP fic! Please Read and Review!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kim Possible, or any of the other characters of KP. ;P I would own Ron and Rufus, but the producers won't let me. Oh poo. :(  
  
SUMMARY: I haven't thought that part up yet.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Kim Possible fic, so please be nice. Oh yeah, and it's really pointless too. ;P  
  
  
  
It's A Monkey Thing  
  
  
  
"Ron! Would you take that stupid thing off?!" Kim yelled when Ron came running into her room with a Drakken mask on.  
  
Ron stopped infront of Kim's mirror and looked at himself. "Why should I? I think I make Drakken look gooood." He grinned. "What do you think Rufus?"  
  
The little naked mole rat climbed from Ron's pocket onto his shoulder and looked in the mirror. "MmmHmmm!" Rufus squeeked, nodding.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack. "Oh Rooooonnnnn." She sang with a glint of slyness in her eyes.  
  
Ron turned around, pulling the mask up to sit on the top of his head. "What?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you how I snatched a piece of one of the Jade Monkies?"   
  
Ron's jaw dropped and Rufus squeeked and hid in his pocket. "MONKIES?! AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kim laughed, then sobered. "Just kidding."  
  
Ron just glared at her and frowned. "NOT funny KP. Monkies are the root of all evil! Remember that crazy 'Monkey Fist' guy? Magical monkey power is just sick." He shook his head in mock disgust.  
  
Kim sighed, grabbing Ron's arm. "C'mon Ron, I'm gonna be late for cheerleading practice."  
  
He followed along, mumbling something about monkies to Rufus. "Ew...That summer at Camp Wannaweep was the worst ever...I can't believe what happened to Gil, or should I say....GILL. I warned him...I told him that water was toxic or something, but nooooooo, no one ever listens to Ron Stopable. And th-th monkey! They bunked me with a monkey!!! That's just not right." He shook his head with the roll of his eyes as Kim dragged him outside.  
  
  
  
Later on, at the Taco Hut (can remember the name?)....  
  
"Ron will you just drop it?!" Kim sighed, munching on a few nachos.  
  
Ron shook his head, handing another burrito to Rufus. "No Kim, I can't let this go. Snackage is not a made-up word okay?"  
  
"Whatever Ron, it doesn't really matter."  
  
He took a sip of his soda, then leaned forward on the table. "I'm sure plenty of famous people say 'snackage' right? I mean look at-"  
  
Kim turned around suddenly, looking out the window.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, leaning toward the window.  
  
Suddenly someone popped up out of the bushes, covered in leaves and green, black and brown face paint. It was Mr. Barkin.  
  
Kim squinted, stood up, and went outside. Ron followed after grabbing his burrito, Rufus trailing behind and jumping in Ron's pocket.  
  
Kim crossed her arms and stared.   
  
Mr. Barkin turned around suddenly in a ninja-like position with his hands in the air. "Hiyaa!-" He stopped, quickly putting his hands down, and addressing the kids in front of him. "Possible. Stopable."  
  
Ron stood there and scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing Mr. Barkin?"  
  
The man moved up to Ron, covering his mouth with a hand. "Shh...Top secret mission Stopable...level 5 security."  
  
Ron nodded and Mr. Barkin uncovered his mouth. "Ohh...What's level 5 security?" He whispered.  
  
Kim just shook her head at the exchange between the two.  
  
Mr. Barkin looked around suspiciously before speaking. "Very, very, TOP SECRET." He nodded. "Want in on the deal Stopable? I've already told you too much...might hafta kill you."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "No, no, you don't have to kill me Mr.Barkin."  
  
"Alright, well you see...there's this monkey guy..."  
  
Before he could finish, Ron's eye twitched and he squeeked out.."Monkey guy?!" He ran off screaming before Mr.Barkin could say anything else.  
  
Mr. Barkin looked to Kim, jerking a thumb to where Ron had run off. "What's with Stopable?"  
  
Kim shook her head. "He's got this thing with monkies."  
  
Mr. Barkin nodded. "Right. Well, that explains alot."  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
A/N- Whoa, well that was totally pointless, and I don't even think it was that funny. I dunno why I even wrote it, I had an urge to write a KP fic. *shrugs* Well please review... 


End file.
